narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hyōsube Senju
(Uncle) * (Grandfather) }} }} * * Water Release: Great Commanding Wave * Water Release: Violent Shock Wave * Water Release: Great Storm * Summoning: Chains of Fate * Sealing Chains }} Hyōsube Senju (千手 ひょうすべ, Senju Hyōsube; Literally "Silver-Haired Kappa with a 1,00 skills") is a formerly aligned . Severing his ties with the village after a bout with the elder , Hyōsube spent the years in exile; traveling around the ninja world. Throughout his travels, Hyōsube has discovered the secret behind the mythological Yata no Kagami. Meeting Sōjōbō, Hyōsube has agreed to share his information with the missing-nin in exchange for use of the legendary weapon. Personality Despite his status as a missing-nin, Hyōsube is a good-hearted and kind man. A man who holds his ideals closer to him then even his life, Hyōsube is built on the idea of the . Only leaving the village he held dear after an argument with Danzō Shimura, whom sought Hyōsube's head for his ideals, Hyōsube left in sadness. Taking with him the secrets of the Yata no Kagami, something passed down through the Senju Clan, he sought it in order to bring an end to Danzō. Although his goals were cut short after the death of Danzō at the hands of . He is a "true" shinobi, never turning against his ideals or betraying his comrades. He is willing to go the extra mile for any mission and gains the utmost respect from all around him. Appearance A tall man, Hyōsube has short blonde hair and dark blue colored eyes. He wears a light red short sleeve shirt with several bandages around his chest. Over this he wears a dark red colored shirt with the Senju clan symbol imprinted on the back. He wears red baggy pants with black ninja sandals. He wears a black cape, tied around his shoulders that hangs off of his back. He wears black arm bands that also hold the Senju clan symbol on them. He has shown to carry with him a large scroll which is held up by a strap around his lower back. History Abilities As the grandson of the Second Hokage, , Hyōsube has great skill in the fields of ninjutsu and taijutsu. Like his grandfather, Hyōsube is proficient in the art of techniques. He has shown to utilize high-ranking Water techniques capable of wide-spread devastation and fatal damage. After gathering information from watching Leaf shinobi in battle, he was also able to utilize unique Water techniques as well. Nature Transformation As the grandson and closest living relative to the Second Hokage, Hyōsube has mastered the art of Water Release ninjutsu. Capable of powerful techniques with split-second releases, Hyōsube has mastered the art, gaining him much praise. He is quite strategic, using techniques such as the to overpower our outwit his opponents. Gathering his water attributed chakra throughout his body, he can also heal himself in small amounts, restoring worn muscles and small abrasions. His signature technique, Water Release: Violent Shock Wave grants him the ability to fire a concentrated burst of water attributed chakra from his fist. Shattering through even the strongest of his opponents defenses as well as their bone structure, this technique is labeled S-Rank for the damage it can cause to both the user and the enemy. Summoning Technique Perhaps his second most valued skill, Hyōsube carries with him a large scroll with several dozen sealing techniques inscribed into it. His most used summoning is the summoning if the chain of fate which is a tool used by early members of the Senju clan. Capable of locking down a foe and draining them of their chakra, it is known for its ability to make the captured speak only the truth. Hyōsube has also shown to summon a medley of ninja tools, ranging from shuriken to kusari-gama. Not housed within his large scroll, Hyōsube has seals placed onto his armbands to allow this feat. Behind the Scenes Quotes Trivia Category:Shiro of the Outer Path